


Of Pranks and Feelings

by AgailousJorVilla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Background Relationships, Best friends acting like parental figures, Confession, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Idiots in Love, James Madison is so done, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pranks, Rivalry, Sickness, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson Being an Insensitive Idiot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oblivious idiots in love, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgailousJorVilla/pseuds/AgailousJorVilla
Summary: "YOU FRICKIN' FRICK! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!"Or Thomas Jefferson is an insensitive and clueless idiot who pranks his rival, and tries to deal with the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. Obliviousness can be a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events

Thomas Jefferson loves to play prank people on people.

Even as a child, he always loved the thrill of thinking, planning and watching his pranks unfold when his next victim unknowingly fell into his trap. It never fails to make Thomas' day better when they look at him with a betrayed expression or curse him to death after falling in one of his antics countless times. His siblings ~~victims~~ , called him a sadistic asshole, which was rude because he was just having fun! It’s not his fault they’re too stupid to realize that the white cream of the Oreo innocently sitting in the kitchen table is actually a toothpaste, and that they’re too blind to see the string tied in the last step of the stairs. 

Thomas Jefferson loves to play prank on people, especially if the said person happened to be the people he really didn't like.

Take Alexander Hamilton for example.

Don’t get him wrong, he really wanted to give him another chance after their disastrous first meeting but holy hell; The boy is so obnoxious and downright fucking annoying. He was short and lithe yet had a loud grating voice comparable to nails on a blackboard. Thomas doesn't understand how it is possible that someone so small holds so much impulsive yet passionate energy that commands the room’s attention. Whenever Hamilton talks, it was like Jesus Christ himself came down from heaven to give sermons, everyone immediately snapped their attention to him, hungry for every words and ideas that he spoke. For some reason it annoyed him, so whenever possible, Thomas would always try to mess around with his head, he would always bother the little bastard either by starting a debate that results in screaming matches or refusing to sign any bills that have connections to him. 

His boss, George Washington, would probably not be happy about it, nor would his long-suffering best friend, James Madison, who is so done with his childish, petty crap since he was the one who always has to clean up after his mess. He had long accepted the fact that his boss has favoritism, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have any fun.

Thomas doesn’t really know why he was so obsessed with messing with the little asshole’s head. Maybe because he amused him to no end, for he was so easy to provoke, and was quite violent when riled up. Unlike other people who would automatically treat him with respect and adoration even if they disagree with him,  Hamilton never hesitated to scream out profane words at him whenever they fought (“YOU MACARONI LOVIN’ BITCH!”), or held back his punches whenever he was challenging Jefferson’s intelligence (“Thomas, that was a really nice declaration..”) 

Which is why whenever Hamilton saw him, the man would always have a sour look on his face, as if he was sucking some lemon, or would glare at him like Jefferson was the most disgusting shit in the world he has ever seen. Most of the time, his self-proclaimed rival ignored him whenever their paths crossed, too busy thinking of his debt plan or writing something on his little notepad to notice his surroundings unless Jefferson provoked him outright. Hamilton hated him, he hated him, and that was a fact of life.

One statement, however, changed everything between them.

****

“I like you, Hamilton. Go out with me."

Hamilton’s tanned skin turn pink

“Wa.. W.. I..” Hamilton stupidly stutters. His tanned skin looks so flustered right now that Jefferson has to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to stop himself from saying anything and interrupting him.

“I... uhm.. I...” Hamilton swallowed for a moment before blinking over and over again, dumbly staring at him with those luminous black eyes that seem to twinkle with the hidden knowledge that he sometimes get lost in---

\--Okay, what the hell was that? Where did it come from?

“I.. erm,” He cleared his throat “Are you okay? Are you high? Were you talking to me?”

“First of all, no, I’m not high. No, I’m not sick. And-” Jefferson made a show of looking around “Is there another Alexander Hamilton here?” He drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

If it was even possible, he turned even more red as a tomato. “W-well.. I.. uhmm.. ”

Alexander coughed for a bit, shyly looking away from him as he spoke, his hands shaking a bit as he nervously played with the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. “Jefferson… I.. I like y--”

Puffs of breath left his mouth. Finally, Jefferson couldn’t hold it in anymore and began laughing like a maniac, he holds his stomach as he doubles over, tears running down his eyes. “I can’t believe you fell from it!” he exclaimed, wiping the tears that fell down using the back of his hand.

“What?” Alexander gave him a puzzling look. His voice has gone soft like he was refusing to accept the reality of the situation.

“You actually think I’m serious? My god, Hamilton! I thought you’re smart! It was just a joke.” he revealed while coughing lightly. He tried to calm himself but was unsuccessful. He was still giggling when he said “Why would I like you anyway?”

Hamilton stares blankly at him, comprehending the words that he uttered, then it clicks. His mouth hangs open in disbelief, then anger coursing through him.

“Well, Fuck you, asshole!” The redness on his face was gone, replaced by a burning fury in his eyes that only appeared whenever he was ripping apart his enemies both physically and metaphorically.

Before he could even blink, Hamilton raised his fist and punched him in his stomach. His hit was so strong that he fell on his knees, groaning.

“Hamilton, What the fuck!” He gasped, “Can’t you take a fucking joke?!”

“You think it was a joke playing with someone’s feelings?! You pathetic, small dick bastard!” He angrily yelled. “You’re the fucking joke, asshole! Go play your pranks on someone else!”

Hamilton turns around to leave. Despite the ache in his stomach where he hit him, Jefferson stood up, grabbing his arm to prevent him from walking away any further. “Hey, I’m not done with you yet.” he whirled him around, forcing Alexander to look at him, “You think after punching me in the stomach, I will let you--”

Thomas was shocked when he saw his face. Hamilton looks so angry and hurt, his expression is loathsome, yet his cheeks are wet from the tears running down his red eyes and he was biting his lips in a futile attempt to hold everything together. Jefferson’s animosity towards him vanished in an instant, his usual aloof expression was replaced with a look of concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked gently, pulling him closer, but Alexander shoved him away.

“Fuck off! Don’t you dare act like you're concerned when you’re not!” He said in one breath. “And don’t you dare touch me!”

“Why are you so upset?” He can’t help being irritated too. Frankly, he doesn’t know what the fuck got him so worked out for. He thought Hamilton of all people will clearly understand the irony of the situation: _confessing your love to the person you hate._

Hamilton ignored him when he walked past him, tears still streaming down his face. For added measure, he kicked him in the back of the knees, causing him to double down again for the third time today.

My god, What the hell is his problem?

It was just a damn joke!

Why does it affect him so much?

Jefferson seriously couldn’t figure it out.


	2. Smiling is the best way to hide the fact that you just had a mental breakdown caused by your friend's stupidity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemmy boy went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry if it's a short chapter written mostly in Madison's point of view. The next one will be updated sooner than this one.

James Madison is a pacifist and tolerant man. He never likes violence, never believes that war is needed to settle a dispute, and never gets into fights. Back in elementary school, he never even liked participating in dodgeball games because he didn't like hurting anyone. He has the patience of a saint, he never loses his temper, never raises his voice at people (even towards his sons of bitches co-workers), he never even hurts a fly! (no matter how annoying the bzzz bzzz sounds they make as those little winged demons decided to terrorizes him by flying in a close capacity of his fucking ears.) Right now, however, he badly wants to smack Thomas Jefferson on the face with a chair countless times and then throw him on the other side of the fucking planet.

“I don’t know why he hit me, Jem” He sighed “It was obviously just a prank!”

“YOU DUMBASS!” James snapped. Thomas has an audacity to look completely surprised like he genuinely doesn’t have any fucking clue on why his best friend suddenly looks murderous.

It started 30 minutes ago…

****

James Madison was having a good day. The weather is nice outside, sunny but not too hot. The sound of birds loudly chirping outside added by the fresh air filling out his office creates a nice relaxing atmosphere. There’s no meeting today, which means less screaming and less headache. He doesn’t have to play mediator, standing between the two man child while maintaining a calm facade even though he felt his soul crumbling inside, and he was also done with his paper works which is a great feat, considering the fact that he was mostly absent due to his weak immune system. Today was quiet. It was peaceful. He sighs and leans down comfortably in his chair, smiling in contentment.

Until someone loudly barged into his office disturbing his tranquility and completely wiping the smile on his face.

“JEMMY!” Thomas yelled.

‘There goes my peaceful afternoon’ he thought as he held back tears of frustration. James wants to rip his hair out, but thinks better of it, when he remembers how stupid he looked back in high school where he decided to shave his head half bald to look like a rock star. Goddamn, teenage phase. (He’s pretty sure Thomas has a picture of it on his phone.)

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his best friend. Him and Thomas practically grew up together, they knew each other their whole lives, they were birds of the same feather. Thomas was like a brother to him. But of course, as a brother’s duty, they just have to make their sibling’s life hell.

“What do you want?” He asked tiredly. So exhausted to deal with any bullshit.

“Hamilton hit me!” He tattle like a little brat.

“What are you? Five?” James scoffs, though he was a little bit surprised. It's not like he doesn’t believe his best friend but he was once a friend of Hamilton’s, and contrary to popular beliefs, the latter dislikes physical fights. He once claimed that his words and writing are powerful enough without the need to use his fists, but James knew that the real reason Alexander doesn’t like to get physical is because he’s scared to end up like his abusive, piece of shit father.

“Why did he hit you anyway?” James asked, leaning on his chair. His peaceful afternoon is already interrupted, might as well get to know the latest gossip to share with others in the breakroom whom, horrifyingly enough, is obsessed with the daily dose of interaction between the two rivals.

Suddenly, in the most un-Jefferson way possible, the older one looked confused and pensive. “I met Hamilton earlier”

“And?” he raised his eyebrow.

“I told him that I like him, then laughed at his face for believing me”

 _You do not do that_ James took a deep breath, then asked calmly “And then?" He learned a long time ago to always control his emotion or else he’ll do something he’ll regret.

"He got mad at me!" Thomas exclaimed in surprise like he was not expecting that there are consequences to his stupid actions.

 _Breath in. Breath out. In. Out._ James tries to calm himself but the more he listens to his friend’s story, the angrier he becomes on behalf of Hamilton of all people.

"I don’t know why he hit me, Jem” He sighed “It was obviously just a joke "

James finally snapped, he stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over, gathering all the air in his lungs, he screamed at the oblivious idiot standing in front of him. “YOU DUMBASS!”

Thomas has an audacity to look completely surprised like he genuinely doesn’t have any fucking clue on why his best friend suddenly looks murderous.

"You didn't realize the possibility that, maybe! just fucking maybe! Hamilton may actually have feelings for you?" James inhaled, then resumed his screeching, he tried not to feel like a nagging mom scolding her troublesome child, even though the parallelism is palpable. “The prank you pulled is fucked up! I don’t know if you noticed it or not, you insensitive prick! but there’s a limit on what is “okay” to joke about and what is not!”

“.... he does?” Jefferson unbelievingly asked, and of course, he had to focus on _that_ and not the whole “playing with someone’s feelings” prank bullshit. James resisted all urges to slap himself in the forehead (or slap his friend). Despite being the heartthrob in their department and living a few years in France (which is the fucking county of love), Thomas was still a clueless dumbass when it comes to literally anything involving romance, especially towards a certain Caribbean immigrant with brown-doe eyes.

 _Yep, he’s a total moron._ Madison sighed, exhausted and exasperated at Thomas’ earlier actions towards his "rival" (yes, "rival", with quotation marks, as James knew that they really weren't rivals in the truest sense because real “rivals” don’t look at each other like that). "That's the only reason I can think of right now." The younger one wondered how Hamilton was coping with the prank that the idiot pulled on him. "But then again, he probably hates you—"

“He always hated me,” Jefferson interrupted “James, I think you need some rest. I can’t believe you said that Hamilton might have liked me. _Hamilton._ Of all people.”

 _‘Oh my god’_ James thought _‘I rest my case. He's a clueless dumbass who hasn't realized yet that he's an idiot.’_

“Do what you want. Just don't sink into a depression or something when he completely ignores you for the shit you pulled." Madison said, picking up the documents that got scattered from his earlier outburst in the mahogany table in front of him.

"Hah. Like that will happen." He replies so confidently, “Hamilton will never ignore nor waste an opportunity to argue with me, that’s our dynamic.” he said, then leaves. Madison could only look at the closed door, then shake his head in response.

_‘Angst and in denial of feelings, here we go.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me feedbacks!


	3. If Your Rival Declared That You're Dead To Them, Annoy Them To Assert Your Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 assignments and three exam this week so I might not be able to update very often. But I'll try my best to make y'all happy to at least temporarily forget about the stressful world we're living in.

They have an unspoken routine that only the two of them can get away with, they fight. Everyday, the sight of them screaming at each other, and George Washington’s hands rubbing his face in frustration and internal pain (and on the brink of mental breakdown) is a common occurrence around the office that even the interns got used to the frequent sound of screaming, things getting thrown around, and very, very offensive insults exchanged back and forth. It's their usual thing. Nobody dared to even interrupt their fight, unless they were asking for a death wish. But now, the whole place is quiet. It was so lifeless and--

 _Everything feels so different._ Jefferson can’t stop thinking about it while he was in his house, in the kitchen, in the office, literally everywhere. It’s been a month since the whole prank incident and not once did he hear Hamilton’s annoying voice nor even just a glimpse of that man. It makes him feel restless, like there was something missing. Like there was a hole somewhere in his chest that needed to be fil-- wait.. What the hell was that? When did he become so corny and dramatic? Why did he always feel like this when it comes to Hamilton? Did the loneliness of Hamilton’s absence finally get to him? Did something happen to him? Thomas shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

Why the fuck would would he care if his “rival” disappeared anyway? It’s not his fucking business to look after him, he’s not his mom! (or boyfriend, his brain annoyingly supplied, which made him face-plant on the floor and do a double check to see if he was trippin.)

Maybe he was just bored. Yes, that’s it! He got used to daily Hamilton-torture that his subconscious seeks him because it thinks that its a normal thing! Thomas hates to admit it, but no matter how infuriating the man is, he is the only one who can make his blood pump with thrill whenever they go head-to-head. Alexander is brilliant (though his whole belief is shit), and he was his equal when it comes to intellect (though Jefferson pains to admit it). No one quite captured his attention like he did. Hamilton is like a hurricane, savage and unpredictable- everyone else seems to be boring, shallow and uninteresting compared to him. Thomas could go for hours just debating with him and he will never get tired of it. But now, everything is so quiet and dull and grey that he’s afraid he might lose his shit if he will wake up to another boring, unproductive day again.

For now, he’ll just walk around to get rid of his boredom. He knows that sooner or later, Hamilton will appear and disturb him anyway, why not take advantage of this quiet and peaceful day. With this in mind, Thomas stands up and resumes pacing around the office, he would sit for a few seconds, then stand up again and move. James tried to be patient, but eventually kicked his friend out of his office because his mindless walking is distracting him from doing his work. Why the hell Thomas chooses to do his dramatic monologue in his office, instead of his own is beyond James.

****

The next time he saw him was an unusual one for it had been in a nightclub that he frequently visited. Jefferson was looking for a night to unwind, get wasted, or find someone to get laid so he could forget about all the bullshit from work, instead he got the shock of his lifetime when his eyes landed on _him_.

Hamilton was in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the slow beat of sensual music. His left arm was wrapped around a man’s nape, and they were both smiling. His usual messy bun was tied up in a french braid that reached his nape, framing his face perfectly. Instead of his trademark boring outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and dark green dress pants he regularly wore, it was replaced by a collared crop top that teasingly lifts up whenever he moves, paired with tight ripped denim pants.

Is he even wearing briefs? Jefferson swears that he can see the round shape of his pudgy ass and the outline of his dick.

Somehow, the thought of Hamilton entertaining some other men in that outfit, with the possibility of him not wearing any underwear did not sit well with him at all. He felt an intense irritation brewing underneath his skin. His hand was itching to to slap, to punch, or do some intense damage to motherfuckers who disgustingly looked at Hamil--

\-- Wow. What the fuck was that? where the fuck did it come from?

Jefferson blinks. Then blinks again. He was surprised with himself for the possessive and violent feeling that engulfed him for a moment. Damn, whoever spirit that possessed him needs to chill.

When the music ends, Hamilton and the man separate in another direction. People hungrily stare at him as he walks by, undressing him with their disgusting eyes. Thomas fights off the unknown feeling of hatred again. He follows him to the bar, watches him order a drink, while flirting with the bartender.

He smugly walks in his direction, pulls the empty chair next to him, then sits down.

“Yo, Hamilton, isn’t this place a bit daring for someone like you?” He greets.

Immediately, he turned his head at him, gave him a blank stare, and looked away.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me?” he said, his voice a bit louder than before.

He was met with silence, and his rival continued to stare off to the distance before smiling at a group of males who were checking him out. To his amusement, all three of them blushed when Hamilton met their gazes, one of them choked on their drinks, which made the Caribbean giggle.

Since when the hell did he giggled? His laughter was more of a boisterous type, his mouth stretching wide, showing all of his teeth, the sound of it akin to a hysterical type.

But now, he cutely covers his lips with his hand, giggling behind it.

Thomas was annoyed that instead of him, his rival was focusing his attention at the hopeless fools who were trying their goddamn best impressing him with their lame winks and cheap drinks which they thought they discreetly paid to have it delivered on his spot. But because of Thomas' intense glare, the boys quickly cowered away. Tch, cowards. He didn’t stop his glare even if they were out of his line of sight.

“Hamilton, didn’t you hear me?” he said, grabbing his arm. Immediately, he shook his grip away, still not looking at him, and was now using his right hand to fan himself while drinking. “Hamilton!”

“Is there a problem here?”

Thomas looked at his right to see the youngest Schuyler sister, Peggy glaring at him. She was a short petite woman, but he was not foolish enough to believe she was harmless, considering who her sisters are. Angelica bitch slapped him so hard one time, James half-joked that a palm reader can see Angelica’s future just by looking at his face. He witnessed first hand how Elizabeth flipped a man twice her size for stalking and threatening her girlfriend, Maria. If the rumors are true, Peggy got an axe thrown at her head once but she still managed to protect their house and her family by outsmarting the intruders.

“Ah, Margarita. There’s no problem at all. Just talking to Hamilton.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’re dense, an idiot, or both, Mr. Jefferson, but doesn’t it look like he doesn’t want to talk to you?” came the sickeningly sarcastic sweet tone that made him just a bit uncomfortable. “And, it’s Peggy, you macaroni-head twat!”

His mouth hung open in shock when she screeched the last part. He was about to reply when Hamilton beat him to it.

“Pegs, I’ll handle it” sighs his rival.

For some reason, the younger one looks worriedly at the immigrant. “Lexi, will you be okay for the meantime?”

“Don’t worry. Enjoy yourself. I can handle it” Came his reply.

“Okay, if you’re sure.. Just scream if you need help, okay?” At the raven-haired man’s nod, the youngest Schuyler disappeared somewhere but not without glaring at Thomas, and mouthing I’m watching you.

A sigh comes from his rival “What do you want now?”

Finally, his attention was directed at him now. Just before Jefferson could reply, he had beat him to it, his eyes and voice cold with indifference. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t know why the hell you’ve been bothering me, but let me make it clear to you: you’re dead to me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked hotly. For some reason, he doesn’t know why it stung him. “Is it because of that prank? Aren’t you overreacting a bit?”

“Hating people takes too much energy.” He continued on as if Thomas had not spoken. “I’ll just pretend that you’re dead so I won’t spend every moment, hours, minutes, and second of my life thinking about my revenge and how I want to throw you in the fire and fucking watch you burn while I’m drinking cold water. I suggest you also move on with your pathetic life and go bother someone else with your bullshit ‘cause I’m fuckin’ done dealing with you, and hell.. Why would I give a fuck about someone who’s already dead?”

“Hamilton, you ain’t the one who decides these things.” He said seriously. Not a hint of a joke on his tone. “Now, stop being an idiot and--”

Before he knew it, Hamilton shoved him, the force of it made him stumbled back and hit elbow hips sharply at the counter. Jefferson was more shocked than angry at the thought of him hitting him with so much force. Whenever they had their usual fights, Alexander always held back his fist no matter how many times he pushed him too far, but this time around--

“What the hell is wrong with you, getting worked over that fucking joke?” he yelled. “Grow the fuck up and get over yourself!”

“Fuck you! I don’t wanna bother explaining to an insensitive asshole who can’t understand that playing with someone’s feelings is just fucked up and cruel!” He raised his middle finger in his direction. “Get out of my sight!”

Before Jefferson could open his mouth to reply, he felt a sharp pull at his ear. When he turned around, he saw James looking like a disappointed angry mother. “Thomas, let’s go.” The sickly man remarked when he saw the heated tension, luckily the club is too noisy to notice the fight between the two lawyers, it would have been bad for the public image to see their childish lover’s quarrel.

“Hamilton, please refrain from fighting with Thomas in public places, it would be bad for the company’s image if you--”

“Thomas? Who the hell are you talking about, Madison? I didn’t see anyone talking to me except for you.”

 _Ouch._ James honestly felt sorry for Thomas, but knew that one way or another, he had to learn something the hard way. “Okay, nevermind. Anyway, we’ll, I mean, I’ll be going now. Have fun”

He nodded at him before continuing to drink once again, staring at the people mingling on the dance floor. James grabbed Thomas' ear and pulled on it as they walked. Once they’re far enough in the area, he let go of his ear, looked at his friend in the eyes, then exclaimed “I told you so”

“Not now, Jem.” He replied, eyes nearly dilating from the rage he was feeling inside. “I don’t wanna fucking talk about it.”

All James could do was hope that Hamilton would change his mind about this whole ‘you’re dead to me’ bullshit, but knowing him, he knew that it was impossible, given the flash of pain and hurt reflected upon his eyes when he was talking to Thomas earlier. He was at least thankful that Hamilton or his friends didn’t decide to beat his best friend’s ass to a pulp, given the fact that some of them are terrifying and crazy. For now, he could only hope that the two would be… mature enough to settle their differences before all hell broke loose because of their whole 'in denial of feelings, enemies to lovers' quarrel bullshit.

My fucking god! They were too old for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy reading it! The plot is starting to pick up next chapter, so I'll see you then! Oh, if you can vote, please vote for anyone except Trump because fuck him!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me in tumblr @Agailous


End file.
